Deeper Teacher-Student Relations
by ZeroKaze
Summary: Tsunade thought she would have normal workday filled with paperwork. Little did she knew that her day will be filled with something completely different... Rated M for lemon.


_A/N: Alright, I got my first story request! :D_

 _... And it's lemon! But not just any lemon... You'll see. ;)_

 _Without further ado, here's-_

* * *

 **DEEPER TEACHER-STUDENT RELATIONS**

* * *

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, was having a breakdown.

There was paperwork to be done, Shizune was out of village, paperwork to be done, enduring the boring meetings with elders and paperwork to be done.

Did I mention paperwork already?

Yep, just a regular day in Tsunade's life.

Or so she thought...

The door was knocked.

"Enter!" busy Hokage called whoever was behind the door. She could have tell whoever-was-there to leave, but she needed a break.

Into the office walked Haruno Sakura, student of Tsunade and kunoichi of Team Kakashi.

"Sakura? Aren't you suppose to be in hospital?" Tsunade asked her student with confused and slightly threatning tone.

"Well, it was quiet day, and... I wanted to show you something!" Pink-haired student explained in excited tone.

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, it's-"

Sakura made quick hand seals.

"青妙眼, Seimyōgan!"*

Sakura's green eyes started to glow with captivating emerald light.

Tsunade stand up, but hesitated for a second and that was all Sakura needed.

After emerald light faded, Tsunade had expressionless face with mouth open.

Instead of regular sharp brown, Tsunade's eyes were now same tone of green as Sakura's eyes.

"Heh, I told Ino my genjutsu was improved! Now I can hypnotize people!" Sakura smirked.

Sakura thought for moment, while Tsunade waited the command.

"Let's see... Tsunade! You're now dog!" Sakura

Tsunade blinked.

She immediately go down to four legs and started to bark.

"Chase your tail!"

Tsunade started to follow her imaginary tail.

"Now beg!"

Tsunade obeyed and go into begging position.

Watching her teacher being completely under her control made Sakura very... _horny_.

" _Today... Today I will finally claim Master Tsunade to myself!_ " Sakura thought excitedly.

" **Yeah, she will be our personal sex slave today,** **Shannarō!** **!** " Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's start by taking _it_ out..." Sakura removed her shorts and made several hand seals.

"医療忍法·陰茎隠匿封印·解, Iryō Ninpō: Inkei Intoku Fūin: Kai!"**

Seal appeared with green light over her crotch and smoke exploded.

After smoke dispersed, it revealed long, enormous penis with fist-sized balls between legs of young kunoichi.

"Aaah, it feels so good taking this bad boy out...!" Sakura grabbed the huge shaft and stroked it a little. Immediately it grew hard, making it even bigger. "And this feels even better...!"

" **Imagine it deep inside of that busty MILF's wet cunt, Shannarō!** "

The thought made Sakura's cock _even more_ harder.

" _Oooh, I can't take it anymore!_ "

"Tsunade!"

The hyonotized Hokage gave her absolute attention to Sakura.

"You will be now my personal sex slave! You will have neverending crave for my dick, thinking about it will make your pussy flooding with juices and you will obey every single whim of mine, your Mistress!" Sakura snapped her finger.

Tsunade blinked.

Immediately Tsunade's face blushed, her mouth wide open and tongue drooling after seeing Sakura's cock.

"Mistress' cock! So...Big...!"

Hypnotized MILF's hand started to get near her crotch, undoubtedly trying to relieve the itch between her legs.

However, her Mistress had other plans.

"Stop!" Sakura gave harsh command.

Tsunade obeyed, though her body started shake.

"Now, remove your clothes..."

Busty MILF obeyed immediately, undressing very quickly.

In front of her, Sakura witnessed the incredibly sexy sight that was Tsunade's naked body. Her huge breasts were perfectly round, her wide hips so alluring, that ass _begged_ to be slapped and her long legs were just perfect.

And the most important part was right between her legs, the wet flesh...

" _Tsunade's pussy is leaking so much... I can smell it... So hot...!_ "

Sakura quickly removed rest of her clothes.

"Now, Tsunade... Kneel before your Mistress." Sakura pointed the area in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress..." Tsunade obeyed and kneeled right in front of Sakura, staring her Mistress' massive girth.

"Now... Hold still and do nothing, no matter what."

Sakura grabbed her thick cock and started to sweep it across Tsunade's face.

Desperate thoughts went through Tsunade's hypnotized mind.

" _It's so close... Mistress' cock...! The smell... So intoxicating...!_ "

After teasing her new sex slave couple of minutes, Sakura took a chair and sat down on it.

"Now, take those sexy melons of yours and cup them around your Mistress' cock."

"Yes, Mistress!" Tsunade happily obeyed and wrapped her Mistress cock with her E-cup breasts, which made both Sakura and Tsunade to moan.

"They're so... Soft...!"

"Mistress' cock... So warm...!"

Sakura started to move her hard cock between her MILF slave's huge melons. Tsunade's eyes moved up and down, following the movement of her Mistress' throbbing cock, longing to swallow its entire length.

Sakura stopped her thrusts. "You want this, don't you?" She asked her slave with mischief tone.

"Yes, Mistress, I do..." Tsunade answered both obidiently and desperately.

"You want this throbbing cock in your mouth?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

"Then beg for it."

"Please, allow me to suck your cock."

"Harder."

"Please, let me, your sex slave, to satisfy you with my mouth-"

"HARDER!"

"I'M BEGGING YOU,MISTRESS, PLEASE STUFF YOUR ENORMOUS, THROBBING COCK TO THIS LOWLY SLAVES MOUTH AND THROATFUCK IT SORE!"

"Now there's a good girl..." Sakura cooed Tsunade and patted her head. "You only had to ask..."

Tsunade was happy. Her Mistress patted her head! Surely she would now let Tsunade to suck that meaty pole of her dreams?

"Time for your reward... Say 'Aaaaaah~~...'

"Aaaaaahhh..." Tsunade opened her mouth happily. She would! And will!

"Bon appétit~~!" With that said, Sakura thrusted her cock completely down to Tsunade's throat.

Tsunade's moan came muffled. Her Mistress' cock was throbbing inside her throat, warming it with its intense heat.

Sakura's moan had no restrictions. Her slave's mouth was so wet from all saliva she produced by thinking her cock.

She couldn't wait for the main course...

" **But first, let's reshape this bitch's throat that our cock will fit better in the future,** **Shannarō!** "

Agreed.

Pinkette Mistress started to move her cock up and down to her slave's throat, first slowly, and then faster.

And faster.

And faster!

Tsunade's throat was ravaged by Sakura's cock, but she didn't mind: it pleased her that Mistress was enjoying her throat.

All that mattered was her Mistress' pleasure.

And her cock that thrusted faster.

And FASTER!

AND **FASTER!**

"I'm about cum...!" Sakura moaned. "Make sure you... swallow all of it...!"

Tsunade couldn't answer, but started to suck throbbing cock faster.

"Here...I...CUM!" Sakura screamed in pleasure and released the huge load of her pearly, thick seed inside her slave's throat.

Tsunade almost suffocated with amount of cum her Mistress released, but managed to swallow every precious seed.

Sakura popped her cock out of Tsunade's mouth and looked at her now dirty cock.

"Oh, now it's so dirty... Well, since it's your fault, Tsunade, you must lick it clean again~~!" Sakura commander her slave.

"Yes, Mistress!" Tsunade started to lick around her Mistress cock, making sure to clean it absolutely.

After the intense licking session, Sakura's cock was hard once again.

"Time for the main event... Go lay down on the table, Tsunade."

Tsunade obeyed and layed down on the table on her back.

"Spread those long, sexy legs..." Sakura purred.

"Yes, Mistress..." Tsunade spread her legs, revealing her wet, pink MILF pussy.

"Oh, it's so beautiful... And the smell of the juices..." Sakura muttered while getting closer to Tsunade.

"Well, let's give a taste..." Sakura whispered and insert her tongue inside Tsunade's pussy,

Sakura's tongue danced, tasting every part of Tsunade's sweet pussy.

Tsunade was getting happier. Her Mistress' tongue was inside her!

After couple of minutes, as Tsunade felt that she was getting close to her climax, Sakura took her tongue out.

Tsunade moaned. "Mistress... I was getting close..." Blonde MILF whined.

"Is that right?" Sakura had small gilnt of mischief in her eyes. "So you didn't want to cum with my cock inside your pussy?"

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Tsunade was panicing. Would her Mistress really not let her feel that huge cock inside her pussy?

"Hmm, I don't know..." Sakura pondered with evil simrk. "Maybe if you tell how much you want my cock, I may reconsider..."

Tsunade went on her knees and lowered her head. "Please, Mistress, I would be honoured having your huge, throbbing cock inside me."

"A bit harder..."

"I-I-"

"HARDER!"

"PLEASE, MISTRESS, I'M BEGGING YOU, LET THIS WORTHLESS SLUT'S WET, SMELLY PUSSY BE HONOURED BY BEING FILLED WITH YOUR DELICIOUS, WARM, THICK COCK!"

Sakura looked hard on Tsunade's begging face, until giving a huge smile. "I see you're sincere. Now get back to table!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Tsunade quickly jumped to table and spread her legs again.

"Alright..." Sakura took her cock and positioned it front of Tsunade's most entrance.

Tsunade could feel Mistress' plump end of cock hovering near her pussy, exciting her.

"Alright... Here-" Sakura started.

Tsunade prepared herself.

"-I-" Sakura contnued.

 _Oh please, come already-!_

"-COME." Sakura finished and inserted her cock wholly inside Tsunade's pussy.

Sakura and Tsunade both moaned wildly.

Sakura was in heaven.

It was so wet and tight...

Tsunade's mind almost shattered.

It was inside her.

Mistress' warm, throbbing cock was inside her wet, tight MILF pussy, reaching her womb.

After couple of seconds, Sakura started to move her hips.

Sounds of wet, slapping fleshes soon filled the room.

SLAP.

SLAP.

Every thrust pushed Tsunade near to point of no return.

It just felt... Right.

There was nothing else on her mind but her Mistress and her throbbing cock ramming her pussy.

Sakura increased the speed of her thrusts.

SLAPSLAP.

SLAPSLAP.

The intoxcitating smell of sweat, cock and pussy filled Tsunade's nostrils.

She wanted them never leaving her nose.

Sakura increased speed again.

SLAPSLAPSLAP.

SLAPSALPSLAP.

Sakura looked the moaning face of Tsunade with great pleasure.

She saw how Tsunade was losing her true free will faster and faster, becoming absolute sex slave.

Just a little push...

Suddenly, just before both of them were reaching their climax, Sakura stopped her thrusts.

Tsunade, shaking wildly, looked her Mistress in surprse.

"We're getting close..." Sakura whispered quietly, capturing completely Tsunade's attention. "Before we get there, I would like to remind your postion."

"Mi-mistress...?" Tsunade managed to breath out shakily.

"You are my sex slave, a personal cumdumbster. I'll let you continue being Hokage, but whenever I feel like to empty my seeds any of your wet holes, I will come to your office and when I say words, 'It's time to our _special training_ ', you will stop everything you're doing, follow me to secluded place and surrender your sexy body to me and me only, no matter. Understand?"

"Y-yes... Mistress..."

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm sex slave of Mistress..."

"What you will do when I say, 'Time to our _special training_ '?"

"I will stop whatever I was doing... and follow you to secluded place..."

"And what I will do to you there?"

"Mistress will...use me as her personal cumdumbster... Emptying her thick seed to any of my wet holes..."

"Do you want me to fill you with my cum now?"

"Y-yes... Mistress..."

"How much you want it?"

"S-so... mmuch...!"

"I ASKED YOU HOW HARD YOU WANT IT!"

"I WANT MY MISTRESS EMPTY HER THICK, DELICOUS CUM THROUGH HER FAT, THROBBING COCK TO MY WET MILF PUSSY, MY TIGHT ASS AND MY SLUTTY MOUTH THAT ARE OWNED BY MISTRESS AND ARE MISTRESS' PERSONAL CUMDUMBSTER!"

"CORRECT!" And with that, Sakura continued her thrusting with greater speed,

"YES! CLAIM ME AS YOUR WOMAN, MISTRESS!" Tsunade yelled in exstacy. "ONLY YOU CAN USE ME AS YOUR CUMDUMBSTER!"

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!

" **HELL IF YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS! I'LL JOIN YOU,** **SHANNARŌ!** **!** "

With combined forces, Sakura and Inner Sakura fucked Tsunade's pussy with even greater speed.

 **SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!**

 **SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!**

"AND NOW-!"

" **YOU SHALL BE-**!"

" ** _OURS,_** _ **SHANNARŌ** **!**_ ** _!_** "

 **SPLUSH!**

Sakura empited her huge load of thick, warm seed inside Tsunade's climaxing pussy for whole minute.

During that minute, the heavenly climax finally overwhelmed Tsunade's mind, owned now completely by Sakura, her Mistress.

"Now..." Sakura took her cock out of Tsunade's pussy, where her cum started to flow out. "Who owns you?"

"Y-you... Mistress..." Tsunade breathed out.

"Correct." Sakura nodded with big smile. "Now let's rest for a moment before starting round 2..."

On the top of Hokage's desk, two women, Mistress and her slave, were resting without any worries of the world...

* * *

 _Techniques/Jutsu:_

 _* 青妙眼, Seimyōgan(Green Mysterious Eye)_  
 _-Type: Dōjutsu, Genjutsu_  
 _-Original technique created by Haruno Sakura with her natural talent of Genjutsu. With it, she can project emerald light from her eyes, capturing anyone who sees the light immediately under Sakura's will, turning their eyes green and their minds owned by Sakura._

 _** 医療忍法·陰茎隠匿封印·解, Iryō Ninpō: Inkei Intoku Fūin: Kai(Medical Ninja Art: Penis Concealment Seal: Release)  
-Type: Medical Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu_  
 _-With her skills of Medical Ninjutsu, Sakura can conceal her penis inside the seal to avoid any awkward questions. She can also release the seal, when she wants to._

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that was fun! I hope you liked the story, ssvidel13!_


End file.
